Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows 2 Awakening
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Volpina has a plan to "help" out her greatest enemy Marionette find Heather and end her once and for all but she's doing this so she can pull her attention away from Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Chat Noir Claw Of Shadows II Awakening Chapter 1 Not Done**

Beep beep beep went the life support that Adrian was hooked on after his fall into the ocean and slipping into a coma a few minutes later, as soon as Mari saw that she immediately ran quickly to the local Paris Hospital to have him checked on and taken care of. Marionette sat in the waiting room hoping that everything was alright with her cat partner from school who risked his life to save her.

 _Adrian please be ok please stay with me_

Marionette had that repeating mindset of him dead but pushed it away to give her a positive outlook until a doctor came in and sat next to Marionette with a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Miss Cheug right?" asked the doctor.

Marionette nodded wiping her tears away with the tissue.

"We took a look at Mister Agreste's condition and it seems that he is still breathing, looking over his current conditions it seems that he took a really bad blow to the head before you brought him here but all in all he is doing just fine" said the doctor.

"That's great doctor! May I go see him?" asked Marionette eager to see Adrian.

"Of course ma'am he is in room 13A" explained the doctor smiling then walking away.

Marionette got up from her seat and walked to 13A where Adrian was laying down with a breath tube in his nostrils, needle in his arm and on life support. Managing to turn his head to see her lover, Adrian put his hand on Mari's cheek, her cheek felt warm which made Mari sob a bit more managing a smile to appear on her face.

"Hey hey don't cry Mari it's ok I'm still alive...I want you to thank you for saving my life" said Adrian wiping Mari's new tears.

"So I guess we're even" said Marionette managing a broken smile.

"I was not about to let Heather take you away from me," said Adrian with a pained look in his eyes.

Knowing this Marionette couldn't let her cat partner die right in front of her besides the fact that he risked his life to save hers. Adrian lifted his hand up to touch her lover's soft warm cheek while Mari looked down at him unsure if his injuries that he suffered will suffice for a hospital stay at this point Mari had no choice but to let the doctor do his work while she went home that night alone without Adrian by her side.

 _I just hope he's ok, I don't want him to leave me here...all alone…._

Marionette imagined Adrian dead at her feet with his final words saying I love you before dying right in front of her. The mere thought of that made her tear up and almost cry if she didn't stop herself long enough to go to her room then sob on the pillow top realizing that she put her own special someone in harm's way just to save her. Fact was that Adrian was recovering in the hospital even though there was hints of severe injury to his spine and neck, plus the water filling in his lungs from almost drowning in the water but Mari saved him then knew about CPR in order to keep him alive until the proper authorities arrived. Mari wiped her tears sniffling she noticed Chat Noir standing on the balcony of her room, thinking it was the real Adrian she decided to go take a look.

"Chat...is that you?" asked Marionette getting closer.

Mari got closer and closer until she heard a slight pop as if she popped a balloon but instead turned into orange mist in the air then a voice can be heard from the shadows.

"Mari, Mari, Mari you know for someone who brings good luck to this cesspool of a city you're acting a little dumb tonight" said the mysterious voice who came out from the shadows.

"Wait I know that voice...Volpina" said Marionette out of anger turning around to see the so called "fox superhero".

"Where is your dear Chat Noir? I figured he would be up on his feet by now with the way his costume looks, it suits him" said Volpina twirling around her flute.

"What did I tell you the last time Volpina, stay away from him!" yelled Marionette staring at her coldly.

"Or what? You'll change into Ladybug and de evilize me or something? I doubt you can ever do that again" said Volpina sitting on the balcony smirking.

Even though Volpina does lie there was a bit of truth to the fact that even if she did de - evilized her, she would still come back as the illusionist sly fox she was. Marionette wanted to change into Ladybug but stopped knowing that it was pointless to try so she sat down about a few inches away from Volpina, keeping her distance.

"What do you want?" asked Marionette still angry.

"Chat Noir of course but that's not what I'm here for, I'm here because of your little akuma problem with this Heather person" explained Volpina.

Mari was shocked that this fox knows all about that.

"What, were you watching us the whole time and didn't just jump in the fray to help? Maybe if you did Adrian wouldn't be hooked on life support!" screamed Marionette grabbing Volpina by the throat tightly and guiding her to the railing where the ground was below.

"That's right Mari feed your anger towards me, I love it when you do that" said Volpina with a smirk.

Marionette had a sudden realization of what she was doing and decided to let her come back on the balcony but she stood on the railing twirling her flute once again much to Mari's disgust.

"So anyway before you rudely interrupted me your little friend Heather is not dead...she's still alive but at the bottom of the ocean" said Volpina pacing back and forth.

"So why are you here?" asked Marionette puzzled.

"I'm here because I need your help in putting her down forever otherwise this will not be a good day for us all" retorted Volpina in a cold yet soothing tone.

"Why should I help you?" questioned Marionette.

"Well I would get Chat but he's the emergency room at the moment" teased Volpina.

"Ugh fine" said Marionette reluctantly.

Marionette transformed into Ladybug quick as a whip then stared at Volpina still in anger knowing that she has a track record of being the sly fox that she is.

"Oh come on Mari you still don't trust me, I mean sure I lie to you and try to woo Adrian over but this time I want to help"

"You'd better bet your sorry ass is helping me because if I find out you betrayed me then I'm going to unleash hell at your doorstep fox girl!"

Volpina smirked.

"Scouts honor" she put one hand over her heart when behind Mari's back she crossed her fingers signalling a betrayal in the near future.

"Good let's go" Marionette and Volpina jumped from the balcony running on top of buildings upon buildings until they arrived to the harbor where Mari found Adrian lying there almost close to dying. The thought she had earlier echoed in her mind again, causing her tears to flow again but wiped them quickly so Volpina couldn't see them.

"I'm sure Adrian will be fine he always pulls through for you doesn't he?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing, we will find this bitch and send her a message she'll never forget"

Marionette was surprised to hear this fox speak wisdom instead of lies which is what normally comes out of her mouth but it's as if she might actually change a little...maybe.

"I'll go search around for clues, you stay here in case you know who shows up"

"Of course"

Marionette nodded her head and walked off the pier to see if there were any clues that Heather got up from her watery grave and go after Adrian again, this time killing him leaving Marionette all alone. She was not about to let some asshole take Adrian from her, not by a long shot.

 _That stupid Ladybug has no idea that I have a plan for her, once Heather gives me my wish to have my sweet Chat Noir wrap his arms around me poor Marionette will give up her Miraculous to me thus ending her as Ladybug...just gotta keep up this "hero" act until the time is right_

Volpina had a sick smile spread across her face at the thought of breaking poor Marionette's heart as she looked down at the water.

"This is going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby, if that's baby's name is Marionette"


	2. Chapter 2 Guess Who

**Chapter 2 Guess Who?**

Volpina crouched down at the water only seeing her reflection for the time being, admiring her beauty and making sure she looked beautiful for Adrian once she got Marionette out of the way.

 _Once Mari is out of the way, Adrian will be all mine_

Marionette searched around for clues but nothing came up or was even close to what she was looking for. She was trying to find out what could be a potential clue to find Heather and dispose of her forever, this time she was going to bury her six feet under but she couldn't bear to think that Volpina might be plotting something other than that but she pushed it away from her mind and stayed focused on the task at hand.

"Volpina I may have found something that might help us" said Ladybug picking up an akumatized tentacle off the harbor pier examining closely.

"Hmm interesting Marionette" said Volpina trying her best to not puke at the fact she was actually going to team up with her enemy.

The tentacle started to form inside Mari's arm attaching itself to her as she tried to pull it off but to no avail as it became a part of her. Mari's eyes turn blood red, her costume morphed into what Heather had on before Adrian jumped her into her watery grave but with a red cape flowing in the breeze expressing an evil grin. Volpina watched in amazement as a circle of bats circled around Marionette until she landed on her feet staring at Volpina.

"Glad to see you change your mood Ladybug" said Volpina with a smirk.

"This power...I can feel it flowing within me, now then Volpina let us spark chaos among the streets of Paris and possibly give ol Chat Noir a scare" said Ladybug as her grin widened a bit as she walked out the pier to the city streets.

 _I can't believe this actually worked_ thought Volpina as she followed her new master.

Everywhere Ladybug went the people of Paris were corrupted by the akuma bats flying all around turning anyone it touched into monsters as innocent lives ran from Volpina and Ladybite as she goes by now.

"I'm surprised Chat Noir isn't here to save the day once again" said Ladybite as she looked around for the cat hero to come out.

"Someone call my name?" responded Chat Noir who landed in front of Ladybite and Volpina.

"Nice of you to join us Chat Noir but you're too late your precious Ladybug is now akumatized thanks to me so ha ha!" said Volpina feeling proud of herself.

"Hate to ruin your party Volpina but my fiance is not going to be turning me into a bat creature so this ends now" expressed Adrian as he brought out his staff ready to fight.

Mari and Adrian clashed with their weapons keeping each other in plain view as Chat was going for a kick in the face Mari grabbed his leg biting it hard making the cat scream in pain. Backing up, Adrian could feel the bite slowly taking hold of him and his vision started to get weaker but pressed on. He went on to hit Volpina and Ladybite both in the face with a flying corkscrew kick attack, knocking them both down and Adrian pounched at them which is what Lady was hoping for as one of her bats shielded her forcing Adrian to back up not while skidding on the ground.

 _Wow she's good_ thought Adrian as he looked at Ladybite and Volpina then suddenly fell to his knees and hands coughing up blood.

"What's wrong Chat Noir? Cat got your tongue?" teased Ladybite as she walked up to him kissing him, putting him to sleep.

Chat Noir fell on his face as he shifted back to Adrian still on the ground knocked out defeated by his own partner.

"Now that this cat is out of the way I want him at my domain when I come back Volpina" commanded Ladybite.

"Yes mistress" responded Volpina picking up the downed Adrian and put him on her shoulder, walking back to her domain chaining him up.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightfall in Paris

**Chapter 3 Nightfall In Paris**

A storm of what was complete and total darkness as Adrian couldn't believe what became of his sweetheart but knew why. A red and black spotted moon rose above the city of Paris blocking off the sun as nightmarish creatures started terrorizing the citizens running away from the chaos, Chat Noir could see all of this from the ground and extended his staff enough to fight them with. Starting out with just twirling the staff around knocking out some of the creatures to the ground or unconscious whichever came first then he used his staff as a catapult to rescue a little girl and returned her back to her mother, guiding them to safety giving them a thumbs up.

"Stay here citizens, it's not safe out there" commanded Adrian as he lept into action again.

 _Oh man Volpina when I find you, you're in for a world of hurt_

Adrian changed back to himself and ran back to his home, in his room and shutting the door. Looking under his pillow for his laptop that he bought secretly even though his father told him not to but he still did it. He searched up a possible cure to bring Marinette back, he searched through different search engines but nothing came up until the doorbell rang and Adrian dashed out of his room, opening the door to see a small metallic bottle with a little note on it.

"Huh? What's this doing here and how did it get here?" asked Adrian as he grabbed it then closed the door.

Pulling the top off was a note written by someone with a quill pen so Adrian sat down on his couch to read it.

 _Dearest Agreste,_

 _In these dark times it is about time you learned something new about your Chat Noir abilities, come see me by the pier where you fell and almost died if Marienette didn't send you to the hospital_

 _Signed, Blue Blazer_

Adrian's mind swirled, he didn't how this Blue Blazer person knew what had happened to him but at this point he'll try anything and once he gets what he needs then it's off to see Mari and ending this nightmare.

"Ok I'm going to meet this whoever she is" said Adrian.

The calm waters of the pier were glistening in the forsaken moonlight illuminated it in a very breathtaking sight but now was not the time for sightseeing, Adrian walked up the pier cautiously not knowing who this "Blue Blaze" was and unsure if she wanted to hurt him or not. Making sure he wasn't followed he turned around but he was alone until he saw a girl with blue short hair wearing a black leotard with black long boots standing there with her back turned staring at the water.

"Um excuse me are you the one named Blue Blazer?" asked Adrian cautiously.

"Yep and you must be Chat Noir, I have to say it's a pleasure to finally meet someone of your stature" responded Blue Blazer when she turned around the see his new partner.

They both shook hands in respect.

"I saw what happened to your friend Ladybug and I have to say; you got a lot to deal with" Started Blue expressing the current situation with Volpina turning Mari into a monster.

"Yea I know but I guess you're here to show me the extent of my powers I guess" expressed Chat ready for whatever she had in store for him.

Blazer clapped her hands together to form blue fire in both hands then removing them, leaving the cat superhero confused and amazed she could do that.

"You have cataclysm right? The full extent is to transform that cataclysm into something that might help Marinette. Now I will teach you an easy way to create _vampire light_ to get your girlfriend back" explained Blue Blazer.

"Vampire Light?" asked Noir confused.

"Don't worry I'll explain it later right now we need to get to teaching before it's too late" said Blue Blazer as she grabbed Chat by the hand and dragged him to a private area where they could train in peace.

Above them was of course Ladybite and Volpina watching them run away, each of them exchanging evil smirks of enjoyment as they saw the city of Paris plunge into chaos and destruction.

"You want me to go after them milady?" asked Volpina prepping up her flute.

"Not yet Volpina I want to face Chat Noir alone when the time is right and now is not the time" said Ladybite with a sinister smile on her face.

"Oh I see you're giving him time to prepare himself so you two can engage in a fight to the death and you overcome him, taking him down and we take over the city of Paris forever" explained Volpina.

"Precisely" said Ladybite, a bit surprised that Volpina knew her plan before she did but that only made her happier.

It was only a matter of time.

Adrian looked at the locket that Mari gave him when she finally proclaimed her love to him after a few months of her fumbling around to say something to him without blushing. He exchanged a sigh then put it around his neck looking at the inside that has a picture of a ladybug on it with the words: _My lovely prince_ as a caption.

"You must really love her don't you?" asked Blazer with a smile.

"She means the world to me and I would do anything to keep her here even if it means I must lay my life on the line" expressed Chat clutching the locket tightly.

Well I'm here to help you get her back Chat Noir" said Blazer patting him on the back.

Chat got up and looked around the shed being that it was a little smaller than he expected but it would have to do to combat Marinette or Ladybite as she's called now.

"Now this move was used the Chat Noir before you Adrian I think you know who right? Felix Agreste." started Blue.

"Oh yea….him." said Chat.

"Most people use this as a way to even things out with these monsters that pop out...worse than the akumas you and Mari face on the daily basis. Bat akuma's are very rare in this day in age but not extinct, because of people like Heather they still exist then when she died in that lake a piece of her akumatized tentacle ended up on your partner Ladybug transforming her into what you saw while you were still in the hospital, I am here to teach you this move but be warned this move has been known to take the lives of it's user so be careful" explained Blue.

Chat Noir nodded in approval and understanding of what the risks are.

"Ok now let us begin" said Blue


	4. Chapter 4 Come Back

**Chapter 4 Come Back**

Night stayed around for a while as Blue and Adrian trained for a couple of hours until they stopped to take a breather.

"Good you're ready to perform the most deadliest move in history" said Blue relaxing her muscles.

"Glad we figured that out without cutting me open" expressed of breath.

"If you can't defeat Ladybite, gutting is still an option" threatened Blue showing her long sharp claws.

"Noted" said Adrian backing up slowly.

"Good, for now we need to find the puppet master behind Ladybite; the one known as Volpina" said Blue putting her claws away.

The mere mention of that name made Adrian's blood boil as he knew Volpina was behind this whole fiasco. He wanted nothing more than to grab that little fox and strangle her until she spills the beans about Marientte. Blue could see the hatred he felt in his eyes, knowing if Adrian goes down this dark path then he will be no better than Volpina and Ladybite are.

"Adrian please calm down, we will find them I promise" said Blue calming Adrian down by holding his hand.

"It's just that…" started Adrian but Blue stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I understand that you want to get Mari back but trying to commit murder is not the way to do it; no matter how annoying Volpina is you must think how Ladybug would react to you doing something like that" explained Blue Blazer.

What she said made sense...if he did commit murder Ladybug would think he would be a cold blooded killer.

 _I won't kill Volpina but I'll make her talk_

Adrian nodded his head in approval of what Blue said to him which made her smile but now was not the time for celebration, well not yet anyways. A small dove kwami appeared on Blue's shoulder whispering in her ear that Ladybite was issuing an open challenge to Chat Noir and Dove Blazer (Blue's transformation) for a two on two fight in the streets of Paris. Adrian was confused as the conversation continued to unfold until they both turned their attention to Adrian who was still confused.

"It seems that Ladybite has issued a challenge for us Adrian" said Blue.

"Where at?" responded Adrian frantic about where he could meet his princess again.

"It's in the streets of Paris and she wants Chat Noir while I take on Volpina" explained Blue further.

"If it's Chat Noir she wants then it's Chat Noir she'll get" proclaimed Adrian as he transformed into the cat superhero.

Blue transformed into a dove type hero wearing white boots, wings with black tips on the ends, a feather based dress and a staff looking very beautiful as Adrian stared at her in amazement. She touched the ground with her elegant angel like wings looking up at her cat sidekick with a reassuring smile and petting his head just so she can hear him purr.

"Now then let us head off Chat, we have to save your Ladybug and wipe out Volpina" declared Dove Blazer.

Chat nodded and they both left the warehouse in search of Ladybite.

Meanwhile, Volpina was knocking out police officers trying to arrest the two but were unsuccessful at best. Ladybite walked through the broken bodies and corrupted them with akuma bats so they can a part of her growing regime of dastardly and dangerous minions to support her cause.

"This bores me, where is that sweet kitty cat?" asked Ladybite.

"Maybe he ran away scared like the little pussy he is hahahahahahaha" teased Volpina.

Looking up, Ladybite could see Chat Noir arrive with his new partner: Dove Blazer as the two dropped down 15 inches away from them standing tall and proud. Chat glanced over at Volpina with his balled up fists ready to punch the daylights out of her for putting Heather inside of Marientte and turning her into a different person.

"Sup cutie, I'm surprised to see you here after what I almost did to you when I faked to help Mari find Heather's pieces thus turning her into this" explained Volpina, just making Adrian angrier.

 _Everytime you get angry Chat Blanc will come out_

That memory echoed through his mind but at this moment he didn't care as his black leather suit turned snow white along with his mask and ears; his eyes turned from green to red signaling his rage. Blue managed to get back long enough to watch him transform into that, knowing that his anger was too much to keep him calm. This is what Volpina brought out in him, a monster; something that Adrian was trying to avoid but couldn't now.

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE VOLPINA" yelled Chat Blanc, changing his eye contact from Mari to Volpina.

Volpina looked as if she had saw a ghost, Chat lunged at her giving the fox a rumble in which he clawed her in the face drawing blood as they separated. Volpina looked at the wound carefully and with wide eyes, knowing that she just awakened a monster inside Adrian Agreste. The white cat (Not being racist) ran toward her then hit her very hard in the face knocking her down to the ground but not before she skid on the cold unforgiving ground below, blood tricking down her face as she struggled to stand but Chat Blanc picked her up; exposing his claw toward her heart is.

"NO!" shouted Blue stepping in between them.

Chat tried to pull her off but Blue's staff was powering up for a big blast that would knock them all away so he pulled away from Volpina, reverting back to his normal black leather suit, green eyes still staring at the fox who was surveying her wound from earlier.

"Chat Noir you are quite the kitty as I would never expected better coming from someone who blind love for Marientte clouds his judgement every day" said Ladybite trying to get under Noir's skin.

"Your wrong Bite! Mari is my lady, my bugaboo and most importantly my princess and I will do whatever it takes to bring her back even if it means my life has to be sacrificed" proclaimed Chat putting his hand over his chest before pulling out his extending staff.

Ladybite smirked showing her fangs then pulling out a dark sword with a bat on it, still smirking at Chat Noir ready to do battle.

 _I'll do this for you Marientte and you too…..Father_

They both clashed attacking each other but blocking every chance they got not letting one another get the advantage. Ladybite slashed her sword at Chat but he blocked it then tripped her on the ground pressing the staff at her neck.

"Ooh Adrian I never knew you liked this position" teased Ladybite putting one hand on Adrian's cheek.

Chat was mesmerized by the sudden touch of his cheek as a flash of when him and Ladybug landed on top of each other then touching his cheek brought an old memory back but this wasn't the same thing so he backed off as Ladybite stood up rubbing her bottom lip with one finger.

 _She's trying to seduce me, I can't fall for that_

Charging at her, Adrian hit Ladybite in the face repeatedly not stopping until the time was right to use the most dangerous move to bring Marientte back. A slash of a sword left a cut in between Chat's suit leaving a tear in the middle knocking him down to the ground.

"Poor poor Chat Noir I figured you would last a little longer but I guess not, well this is goodbye" said Ladybite as she brought the sword down on Adrian.

He grabbed it with a white claw, transforming into Chat Blanc but kept his green eyes as he sent a shockwave sending her back a few inches as an green aura surrounded him and he also had a hair extension.

"The legendary Chat Noir...Felix Agreste" said Blue amazed.

Chat Blanc looked over to see his adversary as they clashed again but this time Chat hit her with quick attacks non lethal even jumping on her head just so he can punch her face into a building then holding a white light with black particles in it.

 _I only have one shot at this so let's make it count_

Adrian moved very quickly and drew the white light into Ladybite sending the spirit of Heather into nothing but another dimension leaving nothing but Ladybug to pass out if Adrian didn't catch her and hold her. He checked her pulse to see that she was still breathing just unconscious which made Adrian smile before carrying her bridal style walking outside to Blue who transformed back to her normal self with her kwami by her side.

"Good work Chat Noir the city of Paris is now safe knowing that you did your best" said Blue with a smile.

"Yea I thank you Blue, you know why don't you stay in Paris for a while?" asked Adrian wanting the person who trained him that dangerous move to stay.

"I fear I can not, there is more things I need to do in other places but maybe I'll be back before you know it Felix" said Blue, realizing what she just said and covers her mouth.

Adrian looked at her confused.

"I meant Adrian but thank you" thanked Blue as she walked away waving goodbye.

He waved back then brought Mari back home and tucked her into bed before changing back to himself looking down at Marienette smiling.

"I love you my princess" said Adrian as he kissed her on the lips.

Volpina smirked out the window a few feet from Marienette's house.

"Don't worry you two this time I will change the course of history then you'll all bow to me and Heather hahahahaha!" proclaimed Volpina as she disappeared.


	5. Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows 2 Epilogue

Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows 2 Epilogue

Morning hit letting in light into every part of Marientte's room straining her eyes a bit but she woke up anyway to her hubby Adrian who had one arm around Mari's waist holding her tight.

 _Adrian must be really be tired to still be here with me, but I love him regardless_

Mari was not about to let a moment like this slip away, noticing his hair extension she thought none of it and went back to sleep with Adrian holding her safely in her arms.

Meanwhile Volpina jumped into a chemistry building undetected by any guards or officers that were present. She went into a room where beakers, formulas and other science stuff could be found which made her grin from ear to ear knowing that she will have loads of fun performing experiments to get her results. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a lock of Adrian's hair then put it in a scanner; then when it was done scanning the little fox spread some dark liquid into a full human body tub enough to fill it up.

"I guess it's time to create my very own Chat Noir but with a twist" said Volpina as she flipped the switch to activate.

The lights began to flicker before it got dark where Volpina couldn't see anything except maybe the red glowing eyes and walking feet approaching her but instead of killing her, this Chat Noir kissed her deeply.


End file.
